A história de um amor, por Draco Malfoy
by Yellowred
Summary: Draco teve uma paixão em seus tempos de Hogwarts ele lhes conta agora como foi ::Terminada::


A história de um amor, por Draco Malfoy

Tenho que confessar, que não a notei a primeira vez que realmente olhei pra ela. Pois quando isso aconteceu foi quando ela e Potter entraram no salão de mãos dadas. Eu estava no meu 5º ano, logicamente, ele também. Fiquei irritado. Por que ele sempre tinha que ser melhor do que eu? Até namorada arranjara primeiro. E pra piorar eu via que ele não fazia nada demais pra ser o melhor, ele não se empenhava como eu, ele não precisava dar vassouras ao time, o que ele fazia era simplesmente voar! Ele não tinha dois armários ambulantes o seguindo, ele tinha dois amigos que poderiam morrer por ele. Ele enfrentara sempre de cabeça erguida o Lord, e eu, às vezes, temia olhar pra aquela cara de cobra branquela. Só que no momento em que ele entrou com ela no Salão, de mãos dadas, os dois sorrindo como bobos, eu cansei. Oras, por que ele tinha que ter tudo? Eu aposto que eu me esforçara mais para conseguir, talvez não da maneira certa, mas eu me esforçara. E até o amor de uma garota ele tinha e sem fazer nada, pois eu sabia que ela gostava dele desde pequena, a escola interia sabia. 

Como eu disse, quando a vi ao lado de Potter, nada de especial havia reparado nela. Apenas mais uma bobinha bonitinha – sim, eu a achei bonita desde o primeiro momento, mas nada demais – de cabelos ruivos e um rosto sardento. Eu até cheguei a me perguntar o que ele vira nela, pois, naquela época, se eu fosse famoso como Potter já teria tido muitas garotas, mas não, o diferente e certinho Harry Potter tinha apenas uma sonsa boazinha chamada Gina Weasley.

A partir daquele dia minha maior meta, era ter uma namorada, alcançar Potter pelo menos nisso. As outras metas, logo abaixo eram: estudar para ultrapassar a Granger Sangue-ruim, isto agradaria meu pai que pararia um pouco de me encher com esse negócio do Potter; treinar bastante para o Quadribol e destruir quantas vidas possíveis. Não pense que eu nunca tive garotas, claro que vinham várias em cima de mim por meu nome, mas eu simplesmente não gostava de nenhuma, não dava pra namorar nenhuma. Pois eu sabia que elas ficariam no meu pé o dia inteiro, eu odiava a idéia de ter alguém no meu pé, não sabia como era boa a sensação de sentir alguém amado ao lado.

É, eu não acreditava nessa baboseira de amor. Não entendia como alguém podia gostar tanto de uma pessoa, como podia te sacrificar sua vida. Sempre que tentava entender eu desistia. Até que eu comecei a sentir também.

Numa manhã como as outras, ela entrou sozinha no Salão Principal, não acompanhada de Potter como sempre. Eu já estava começando a odiá-la. Por culpa dela que eu estava novamente atrás dele, por que ela tinha que gostar dele, eu tinha me perguntado. Oras, ele era um garoto magrelo, os cabelos tão pretos e bagunçados e aqueles óculos horríveis. Sinceramente, até hoje eu não entendo o que alguém pode se ver num garoto como o Potter era, talvez fosse o amor que ela sentia, mas como amar alguém tão repugnante? Ah, eu já tinha desistido de entender, não é?! E foi a partir daquele dia que eu comecei a odiá-la, sim. Ela escolhera ficar ao lado do Potter e todos do lado de Potter não eram muita coisa para mim.

Mas a minha raiva era tanta por ela, que eu comecei a passar a persegui-la com os olhos. Fui vendo, então, que Potter teve muita sorte outra vez. Ganhara uma garota meiga, doce e, eu percebi, extremamente bonita por causa do efeito flamejante de seus cabelos no seu rosto branco. Fiquei mais frustrado ainda e sem perceber, já não vigiava ela por raiva ou por simples implicância, mas sim porque eu não conseguia parar de adorar aquele jeito dócil de andar, de mexer as mãos quando falava. 

E quando, realmente, me dei por mim, já estava com um desejo louco de ter aqueles profundos olhos castanhos a me encararem, mas é claro, eu sabia que não os teria já que ela provavelmente me odiava, por eu ser um Malfoy, por aquele maldito Potter me odiar também.

Eu nunca havia ouviu sua voz, quer dizer, já havia ouvido sim, mas eu queria ouvi-la do jeito que ela falava com ele, pois quando ela dirigia palavras ao Potter, sua boca parecia soltar uma voz doce e difícil de parar de ouvir, e por isso, muitas vezes eu me distraia nas aulas, tentando ouvir a voz dela sussurrando pra mim. Aí eu já estava no meio do sexto ano, há um ano que eles namoravam, há um ano eu havia descoberto Gina Weasley.

Apaixonado? Não eu não me julgava assim. Achava que aquelas palavras – eu te amo – que eu sempre ouvia de algumas garotas, não tinham nenhum sentido concreto, pois eu não sentia amor, não amava ninguém, por isso nunca, naquela época, eu me achei apaixonado por ela, pra mim era uma atração, atração pelos doces gestos, pela imaginada voz suave e pelos longos e tão vibrantes cabelos vermelhos.

Foi então que um dia, quando Crabbe e Goyle resolveram ficar mais um tempo comendo, eu me dirigi à sala comunal da Sonserina sozinho. Eu estava extremamente irritado por eles terem essa ganância por comida, mas por mais que eles me obedecessem eu não conseguia fazê-los parar. Eu mal olhava pra frente, xingando mentalmente os dois, quando algo me chamou a atenção: uma cabeça vermelha andando bem mais a frente de mim, era Gina Weasley. 

Pela primeira vez, meu coração acelerou ao ver uma pessoa, – tirando as vezes em que ele acelerou quando eu via meu pai, de medo – ela estava linda. Distraída, carregando um punhado de livros, parecia muito contente e o melhor: estava sem Harry.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, e ela estava se aproximando, parecia que ainda não tinha me visto no corredor, de tão distraída e alegre que estava. Realmente, eu estava me sentindo um completo idiota. Não sabia se falava com ela, se implicava com sua família, ou se simplesmente a ignorava. Só sabia que queria ouvir a voz dela, mas não como eu sempre escutava, mas do mesmo modo que ela falava com Potter: a voz suave e cheia de afeto. Eu abaixei a cabeça, olhando para meus pés, e comecei a treinar: "Oi, Weasley" ou "Cadê o namoradinho, Weasley?",  mas no momento seguinte quando eu voltei a olhar para frente, ela não estava mais lá, devia ter virado em algum corredor. Fiquei com uma raiva enorme pelo resto do dia.

Foi aí que num sábado à tarde, foi que surgiu minha chance.

Eu estava com Crabbe e Goyle, andando perto do lago, como todo mundo fazia de sábado. Foi quando vi, de relance, um reflexo vermelho, então, voltei meus olhos de novo e vi Gina perto do Salgueiro Lutador. Me perguntei o que ela estaria fazendo ali, sozinha, perto de uma árvore tão perigosa. E quando me dei por mim, já estava me dirigindo a ela, depois de mandar Crabbe e Goyle embora. Me perguntei por que eu teria que ir lá, e ainda mais sozinho, mas naquela época eu não sabia a resposta verdadeira, ou então eu fugia dela.

Fui dando passos leves e silenciosos e por isso ela nem notou quando me aproximei. Mas quando eu já estava quase perto o suficiente, dei um passo em falso e acabei fazendo barulho. Ela, logicamente, olhou para trás e me viu. 

Os rápidos e preciosos segundos em que os olhos delas eram doces e carinhosos fizeram com que minhas pernas tremessem e que meu coração batesse novamente mais rápido, como aconteceu no corredor. Sim, foi por poucos segundo que eu pude contemplar os olhos como eles eram: irradiando alegria, porque logo depois, logo que ela viu mesmo que era eu, Draco Malfoy que estava ali tão perto, os olhos dela perderam aquele brilho todo para terem um misto de medo e apreensão . 

Fiquei decepcionado e ao mesmo tempo aliviado por não ter demonstrado os sinais de nervosismo que meu corpo havia dado e me posei de arrogante e frio, como sempre fazia quando estava perto de grifinórios e zombei dela ali sozinha sem o Potter e esperei, temeroso, a resposta que ela me daria. E pra minha incrível surpresa, ao invés dela sair correndo, gritar ou começar a chorar, como eu esperava, ela sorriu, indo totalmente contra ao que seus olhos mostravam: medo e apreensão. Fiquei totalmente desconcertado com aquele sorriso dirigido a mim, apesar dele não parecer amistoso, nem simpático, mas zombeiro. 

Eu não tive nem tempo pra poder pensar se eu sorriria de volta ou se eu a atacaria com outro comentário maldoso, pois logo em seguida eu soube o motivo de seu sorriso. 

Senti uma mão em meu ombro e fui virado para trás. Dei de cara com Harry Potter. Claro que ela riu, eu zombando que ela estava sozinha e no outro momento Potter na minha frente, quem não acharia graça? Eu. 

Logo tirei a cada de idiota que tinha feito quando ela havia sorrido de gozação e irradiei raiva na mesma intensidade que Potter irradiava por mim. Ele tinha me tocado, quem eu mais odiava tinha me tocado e eu não estava com raiva por isto. Eu queria espancá-lo por ele ter tirado aquele momento em que eu estava sozinho com Gina, um momento que poderia ser único, que poderia acabar com ela me estapeando, mas só teria nós dois; até o Potter aparecer.

Eu o encarei fundo e disse qualquer coisa, eu nem me lembro mais. Só sei que passei ao lado dele olhando-o com desprezo, ignorando a resposta que ele me dava. Oras, eu não tinha que ficar ali escutando o Potterzinho ter um ataque porque eu estava provocando a namorada dele, então sai.

Naquela noite, no dormitório do sétimo ano, sim eu já estava no sétimo ano - fazia dois anos que eu tinha essa fascinação por Gina Weasley - eu fiquei avaliando minha raiva por Potter. Claro, teria chegado a uma conclusão em alguns minutos, mas as antas do Crabbe e do Goyle ficavam a toda hora fazendo barulhos comendo qualquer coisa, repugnantes, apesar de serem meus amigos.

Então, depois de séculos pensando e tentando ignorar os ruídos dos dois, eu cheguei a conclusão que a minha enorme vontade de ser maior que Potter havia passado. Eu já não me dedicava tanto ao Quadribol, não importunava tanto a sangue-ruim amiga dele e não fui atrás de nenhuma garota pra namorar e mostrar a ele que eu também conseguia, pelo contrário, nenhuma garota estava me agradando, eu não pensava em nenhuma, só em Gina.  

Não era porque eu queria tudo o que Potter tinha que eu queria Gina, era por ela, mesmo não sabendo, ter um poder de atração sobre mim. Seu sorriso, cabelos, gestos transpareciam carinho, amor, coisa que eu pouco tive e que parecia ansiar. Só que a cada dia que passava, eu chegava a conclusão de que não iria conseguir nada, eu via que ela estava muito envolvida com Potter, os abraços, as mãos sempre unidas...eu odiava tudo aquilo. Eu a amava e ainda não sabia.

Meses depois, quando ninguém esperava, houve um ataque por Comensais em Hogwarts. Era uma coisa que parecia tão impossível de se acontecer, que eu me lembro, por uns instantes Dumbledore ficou sem reação ao ver os bruxos invadindo o Salão Principal e rendendo todo mundo. 

Logo percebi que o alvo maior era a mesa da Grifinória e as restantes, mas a da Sonserina parecia ser esquecida pelos bruxos malignos, alguns até cumprimentavam alunos, e eu só olhava o que acontecia na mesa do outro lado do salão. Depois de algumas tentativas frustradas dos professores de tentarem render as forças das trevas, nós fomos levados - sim a Sonserina também foi, mas de uma maneira mais delicada, sem empurrões e lançamentos de feitiços – até o Salão de inverno. 

Os alunos das outras casas estavam apavorados e logo não havia mais distinção de casas, todos eram alunos de Hogwarts e por isso eu acabei me separando de Crabbe e Goyle e me ficando perto do que pareciam alunos da Lufa-Lufa, aqueles tolos.

Fomos, então, forçados a sentarmos no chão, coisa que me irritou muito, um Malfoy sentando no chão apertado ao lado de alunos da Lufa-Lufa, eu tive vontade de vomitar.

Só que em partes, isso ajudou, pois eu pude ver muito bem o Potter sendo levado a pontapés por um Comensal pra outra sala. Provavelmente, eu pensei naquela hora, ele seria torturado ou algo assim. E logo depois que ele saiu da vista de todos, seguindo um corredor, eu comecei a ouvir um choro atrás de mim.

Eu me virei pra mandar quem quer que fosse calar a boca, mas no momento em que me virei, acabei fechando a boca com mais rapidez do que devia, devido ao meu susto. Pude reconhecer pelos cabelos vermelhos e flamejantes que era Gina, Gina Weasley que começara a chorar ali, e ela estava sozinha, não tinha o Potter, que havia sido levado, nem o panaca do Colin Creevey, nem a sabichona trouxa e muito menos aquele irmão desprezível dela, ela estava só, sem seus amigos, assim como eu.

Fiquei com receio de falar algo, ela estava com a cabeça baixa, o rosto escondido entre as pernas que eram abraçadas por seus braços. O que eu poderia dizer? Consolá-la dizendo que Potter logo voltaria? Não. Fazer alguma piadinha maldosa? Também não. Eu simplesmente fiz a coisa mais idiota e que eu nunca imaginaria que faria na minha vida toda, apesar de desejar ter feito isso em Gina algumas vezes.

Abaixei minha cabeça ao lado da dela, sentindo o perfume de seus longos cabelos e sussurrei: "Fique calma". Logo depois pus meus braços ao redor e deixei minha cabeça deitada ao lado da dela, como que a protegendo. Claro, seu primeiro movimento foi de susto, mas ela não me tirou de lá, apenas continuou a chorar e chorar, sem me dizer uma palavra. Eu me perguntava por que fazia aquilo, porque a abraçava com tanto afeto, afeto que eu nem sabia que tinha, por que eu me sentia bem em estar ao junto dela se há alguns anos eu tinha nojo só de pensar em um Weasley e em suas roupas de segunda mão? Fiquei me questionando o tempo todo, principalmente porque eu estava gostando de ficar ali e porque pela primeira vez eu não me importava se todos veriam que eu estava junto de uma grifinória, não me importava com nada naquele momento.

Até que, depois de algum tempo, ela parou de chorar e respirava ofegante. Me perguntei se eu deveria soltá-la, pois talvez poderia estar a sufocando e então, levantei minha cabeça e afrouxei meus braços, mas sem soltar-me dela e no instante seguinte eu ouviu sua voz, baixa e rouca: "Por favor...não se vá...". Era claro que eu não iria, era impossível sair de lá com uma dezena de Comensais vigiando, eu pensei. Mas aí então eu entendi que ela queria que eu a continuasse a abraçá-la, a apoiar minha cabeça ao lado da dela. E eu continuei.

Não sabia se ela tinha consciência de que era eu, Draco Malfoy, que a abraçava quando pediu pra que eu ficasse, claro não sabia, ela só queria alguém para ampará-la naquele momento de tensão, no momento em que o namorado dela estava sumido.

Ficamos tanto tempo ali, que eu até cochilei por alguns momentos. Eu quase nem me lembrava que estava correndo perigo – na verdade não estava, era filho de Comensal – eu só queria ficar ali, sem a deixar, aproveitando o único momento com a garota que eu esperei por muito tempo.

Até que ela se mexeu e eu acabei acordando. Levantei a cabeça, ainda meio sonolento, e vi que ela também levantou a dela. Os olhos estavam muito vermelhos, mas mesmo assim eu pude ver o espanto que eles refletiram ao me ver. Não era o que eu esperava, mas pelo menos não havia medo, como da outra vez, nem apreensão, havia espanto. Mas logo sumiu e foi a vez de eu me surpreender, pois depois de um longo tempo nos encarando – eu não consegui ter reação com o rosto dela tão próximo ao meu, ela estava tão frági – ela falou muito baixo e timidamente, mas sem tirar os olhos dos meus: "Obrigada". 

Aquilo pra mim foi tudo. Eu senti uma onda enorme me invadindo, uma coisa boa. Ela não havia me empurrado pra longe e me odiado por eu ter estado abraçado a ela, como eu esperava que fizesse, ela havia me agradecido! Agradecido com a voz que eu sempre ansiava em ouvir, doce.

Eu estava de um jeito que nunca esperei ficar: comovido. E com seus olhos tão castanhos e brilhantes ainda me encarando eu não pude fazer outra coisa a não ser aproximar mais ainda meu rosto e lhe beijar. Pensei novamente que ela ia me empurrar, por eu ter sido tão ousado, mas pelo contrário, também apertou seus lábios junto dos meus, fazendo com que eu a apertasse com meus braços mais ainda, já que seus estavam rodeando meu pescoço.

E aquele momento, que não durou nem um minuto sequer pra mim foi como se o mundo tivesse parado e nada mais existisse, eu não pensava em nada, só continuava ali a beijando. 

Só que tudo que é bom, dura pouco e não foi por nossa vontade que o beijo durou menos que um minuto. Eu só sei que em uma hora eu a tinha em meus braços, e na outra seus lábios fugiram dos meus e seus braços fora tirados do meu pescoço. Um Comensal a havia pegado.

Minha primeira reação foi levantar e tirar Gina dele, mas por trás de mim alguém me puxou e me sentou novamente. Eu olhei pra cima e já ia me levantando quando vi quem era: meu pai. Claro que eu poderia ter saído correndo atrás de Gina, que era levada aos gritos pelo mesmo corredor que Potter foi, não fosse a varinha que meu pai tinha apontada pra mim, pronto pra me atacar.

Fiquei lá por mais uma hora, não sei ao certo, e depois fui levado pra casa por meu pai. Não sabia o que aconteceria com Gina, nem com Potter e muito menos com o resto dos alunos que não eram filhos de Comensais. Só sei que eu não consegui dormir por várias noites até que meu pai veio e me informou o que eu temia.

Naquela noite, noite em que Hogwarts fora atacada, Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu, foi morto depois de ser torturado por Voldemort, mas antes ele assistiu a morte de seus entes mais queridos: Hermione Granger, Alvo Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley e...Gina Weasley.

Até hoje, dois anos depois desse ocorrido, Voldemort continua dominando. Vários bruxos estão formando ordens, inclusive eu já estou em uma, para derrotá-lo. Vivo escondido com vários bruxos, todos estamos unindo forças para detê-lo, pois com ele no auge, só o que vemos são mortes e trevas.

E a única coisa que me consola nos momentos mais difíceis é a lembrança do momento que tive com Gina. Não tenho ilusões de que ela nutria algum sentimento por mim só porque me beijou, não, eu sabia e sei que ela amava Potter, mas provavelmente aquele beijo foi o último de sua vida, e não foi forçado. Ela realmente contribuiu pra que ele fosse como foi, eu só não sei qual foi o sentimento que ela pôs nele, talvez gratidão por eu tê-la aparado em um momento em que estava vulnerável, mas isto é uma suposição, a verdade eu nunca vou saber. Pelo menos, eu consegui ouvir sua voz suave e doce naquele simples "Obrigado", coisa que eu desejei por muito tempo, mas que eu nunca mais terei.

Fim

_"N/A: Nada feliz...mas vcs gostaram? Bom, reviews, então!"_


End file.
